


Здесь ветер пахнет по-другому

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, сомнительная философия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Работа была впервые опубликована 31.07.12.То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.Кусочек огромезной идеи, которая сидит в моей голове много лет и вылезать оттуда не собирается (в том числе и в буковки).





	Здесь ветер пахнет по-другому

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 31.07.12.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.  
> Кусочек огромезной идеи, которая сидит в моей голове много лет и вылезать оттуда не собирается (в том числе и в буковки).

Здесь ветер пахнет по-другому. Он пресный, безвкусный, никакой. Поэтому только он может вытянуть запах соли, крови и адреналина из волос, а потом и из подсознания. Правда, для последнего понадобится не один десяток лет, все-таки привкус приключений на губах держится достаточно долго. Это плохо или хорошо? Не знаю. Но это определенно приятно. Да, во время очередной драки он не чувствуется вообще. Он становится заметным в редкие минуты тишины и противного бездействия. Но это не суть важно. Наверное.

Хотя, нет. Один запах все-таки есть. Но он присущ любому ветру.

Запах свободы. Абсолютной, пугающей, идеальной свободы. И это приятно. До дрожи… Настолько ярко и невероятно, что не передать словами.

Я люблю этим наслаждаться.

Любой ветер – это динамика. Живая, четкая, великолепно продуманная и выписанная, она захватывает. И если один раз ты впустил её в свою кровь – она тебя уже не оставит никогда. И это хорошо. Определенно, это хорошо и даже замечательно. И только так.

Этот ветер… Он успокаивает и дает секундную передышку для того, чтобы мгновением позже продолжить свою гонку с новыми силами, этот странный танец со смертью на лезвии кинжала с завидно долгой историей.

Эта история бесконечна. Иногда она временно умолкает и просто ждет новых персонажей. Они, как всегда, будут весьма азартны, и, конечно же, увлекутся новой игрой. А когда поймут, во что вляпались – будет уже поздно. Но на это всем почему-то наплевать, хоть их ещё в самом начале предупреждают о последствиях. Точнее, о самом главном последствии – отсюда нельзя вырваться. Остальные необходимо понять самому. Редко кто изначально осознает, во что впутывает свою душу.

Но есть и такие, кого затягивают насильно, и они всеми силами сопротивляются на протяжении долгого времени. А потом сдаются. Некоторые просто тихо терпят, некоторые начинают получать кайф от такой бешеной жизни, и она становится их наркотиком. Огромное количество народу система просто-напросто уничтожила.

Я отношусь ко вторым. Я не могу уже без этого, мне физически становится плохо, если должной нагрузки нет определенное время. Две недели, и у меня начинается температурная ангина с бредом и галлюцинациями. Такое случается не часто, но все же…

Здесь ветер пахнет по-другому. Действительно по-другому, не так, как в моем портовом городе или загазованном мегаполисе, нет. Но он по-своему нереальный, и я его чувствую каждой клеточкой своего тела. Это так… здорово? Да, пожалуй. Я люблю ветер. Просто люблю, ни за что. Кажется, он отвечает взаимностью.

Здесь он пахнет по-другому. Я ошиблась, у него все же есть запах. Запах дождя и пожелтевших тлеющих листьев, такой теплый и пряный, запах иголок какого-то хвойного дерева, названия которого я не помню, и почти потухшего костра. Удивительный запах, который я никогда не забуду, потому что именно он сейчас наполняет мои легкие, именно он, в такую редкую минуту маленькой остановки во всем этом калейдоскопе сверхъестественных событий, и он вполне достоин отпечаться в подкорке навсегда.

Что же, спасибо тебе, здешний ветер, что пахнешь по-другому. Мне снова пора в дорогу, она будет не такой, как остальные. На губах останется твое послевкусие, знаешь, ты замечательно целуешься, за что я безмерно благодарна. Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся и ты прикоснешься к моим ребрам, затянутым в бинты, более уверенно.

А пока – удачи тебе, и пожелай её вдогонку мне, она действительно будет очень даже кстати.

Дорогой ветер, ты здесь пахнешь абсолютно по-другому, это правда. И это, несомненно, плюс.

 

_Вы плакали - мы смеялись._   
_Вы смеялись - мы плакали._   
_Абсолютно разные, странные_   
_Но под этим небом - единые._   
_Единственные._   
_Жизнь друг за друга положим._   
_Зависимые._   
_Свободой живущие._   
_Музыкой дышащие._   
_Временами разбитые._   
_Но это не так уж важно-то._   
_Ведь, если по сути,_   
_Вставали мы._   
_Всегда поднимались_   
_Как бы нас не заламывали_   
_Вы нас под себя переписывали_   
_С нуля._   
_Но мы же живучие._   
_И тоже что-то чувствуем._   
_Невезучие,_   
_Как сказали бы многие._   
_Закрытые для внешнего мира этого._   
_С оборванными крыльями,_   
_Но нам ничто не помешает_   
_Пойти вперед пешком._   
_По дорогам растертым в пыль._   
_Забытые._   
_Не забывшие._   
_Спокойные в этих мелодиях._   
_Уверенные._   
_Ведь все получится,_   
_Чего бы победа не стоила._   
_И ради этого стоит жить..._


End file.
